Gogatsu Gerudo
by Oran M. Kamishorr
Summary: Link somehow took a time jump to 250 years in the present hyrule and is stuck at 7 again, it's up to Gogatsu and a few others to find the mystery behind dark Gerudos, and send link back to his rightful time.
1. Chapter 1  The Arrival Of Link

**Gogatsu**

_"With wind shall I speak his arrival?"_

**Chapter 001**

"Is it to much to ask?" Kiyo obi pleaded. But try as she might Gogatsu had her sights set. This seemed to also annoy Shingatsu as well, "Gogatsu doesn't care Kiyo!" Shingatsu stated, "She doesn't care about staying!" She told Kiyo-obi as they were following Gogatsu down the Village Street.

"She just cares about leaving us behind!"

"Your wrong shin, she does care about us!" Kiyo-obi let out as she cried. "Is it too much to ask to stay Go-go?" she also managed to get out while she was crying relentlessly.

"Quiet, Kiyo! Or I'll go without saying goodbye!" Gogatsu yelled at them, she tried but she couldn't calm Shingatsu's anger _or_ Kiyo-obi's sorrow no matter what she said after that. "I...I can only hope you can live without me…" Gogatsu said after she calmed down, but with a saddened look on her face. The emotions that rang through her were painful and confusing. "Be good…for me," she said in a soft little whisper.

Shingatsu could only cry from this moment on, because she knew she would miss her sister.

"I-…I'll miss you too!" Gogatsu cried as if she could read Shingatsu's mind, then she hugged her sisters for the last time. She grabbed her bags and walked for her horse "Choshoku". "Good bye Shin, bye Kiyo! I'll write you!" She said while she left, writing was the only thing she would ever be aloud to do again, under the circumstances.

She was off.

Her emotions conflicted once more, and she was filled with this sudden happiness- this thirst for adventure- she thought she would never turn back. Of course she was sad to maybe never see her family again and that pain ate away at her, but she tried to concentrate hard on what lay before her- she could do whatever she wanted out here.

"I'm going to Hyrule!" she yelled to the fields, and to the old owl, and to the trees excitedly. Her lonely Town in the Gerudo Dessert no longer held her back! She was free to a life of roaming and exploring! She could feel the flowing wind in her black long hair! It was finally the time she always waited for!

But she knew she HAD to leave, not because she wanted to—but because she had black hair. All girls in the Gerudo Villages should be born with red hair, no question about it. Other wise they are sentenced to leave, or to death. The Gerudo's have a Boy Gerudo every 100 years, but 10 out of 600 children in the dessert will be born with black hair. Most Girls born with black hair, it turns red the day they reach the age of 10, other wise they are forced to leave, and killed if they don't go.

None of the elders of the dessert have told the citizens why, so the citizens at first did their best to not let their children fall into evil hands. Then of course then the elders had made laws against helping those certain children.

"I wonder what its like…to be normal." thought Gogatsu.

All of a sudden **THUNK,** something had knocked her off her horse. "Now how the heck did that happen?" Gogatsu stated opening her eyes to see the boy who had supposedly fallen from the sky. "Hello little guy," Gogatsu said as she walked over to give him a hand. "How old might you be?" she asked him. "Apparently not old enough…" He said as he looked at his palms. "Oh, _I_ see - playing the role of the Hero." Her face itself had the question written within it, noticing His old-fashioned green clothes and hat.

"You DO know the hero's festival was yesterday right?" Gogatsu snorted, knowing what she knew, she felt quite full of herself. She had more knowledge about Hyrule than any other Gerudo in her lonely little town. "You missed the two hundred and fiftieth anniversary."

"I somehow... time... leaped?" he muttered to himself, as if he was asking himself a question.

"Time Leap?" She tilted her head, puzzled.

"It must be the year when the Deku tree died, right?" he asked her, not even caring about her questions.

"More like 257 years off, the Deku tree we have now has been here for _two hundred and fifty seven_ years. Say, what's your name?" she asked "257 YEARS!" he stood up, shocked. "Hmm… the Zora Tribe should know who you are," she marveled.

She then packed anything that fell off the horse and set link a place to sit, too.

"Hey _hero_- Get on!" She commanded.

"My name is _link_…" he looked up at her with a tint of anger.

"_Whatever_ it is- Get on Choshoku!"

"Fine, Fine." Link Carefully sat up on the horse and they started North-Northwest.

Silence broke after about 10 minuets of riding boredom-struck. "So why are you taking me to Zora Fountain?" he asked.

"So they can read your soul."

"Are you serious?"

"Nope! Just Kidding around!" She let out an easy chuckle. "haha! You believed that!"

"Things can change over a matter of years-In only seven years Ganandorf took over a whole kingdom and filled it with monsters. In only a month or so a small skull-kid had the moon falling towards the planet."

"Wow, for a little kid you sure know your history. Your parents taught you pretty accurately."

"I'm not _little_…" Link gritted through his teeth.

"Then are you some sort of Illusion?" she laughed, poking his cheek playfully.

He slashed at her hand with his own- hitting her wrist, "I'm not little..." he repeated.

She rubbed her wrist slightly with her other hand with an annoyed expression, then stopped and acted like it didn't have effect. The pain was unbearable though.

Silence was thoroughly filled in the air, except for Choshoku Galloping- No one even made a noise.

Blades Clashed! They leaped back then ran and clashed again. Every move they would make: the other would mirror. Dinko, the little Deku shrub sat cuddled behind a soft blanket with a Zora Sapphire design on it. He watched as the Zora girls fought it out.

Lyle creative and boyish, and Lilly was Sassy and girly. Lyle would occasionally stick her tongue out at Lilly, taunting her, when she wanted a better challenge. Dinko always felt uneasy about them training with each other…but it could not be helped. Lilly was always haughty and wanted Lyle to know she was inferior, And Lyle always acted like she was condescending to accept a fight from her twin.

"Too bad you stink at this"

"_What!_ Oh, you're about to get it!"

Once again they clashed furiously. Dinko would hide behind his stubby hands every time they curiosity would over come him and he would watch again. Then the final blow of the battle struck! And Lily flew down on her face. Dinko scurried over and heaved Lily into the nearby indoor pond. She felt a healing rush upon her as she was placed in it.

"Yes! I win again!" Lyle shouted, and then she felt herself stiffen and fall face-first on the ground. Dinko then scurried over and once more heaved a Zora to a pond.

"Uh-oh" Dinko felt a cold breeze that made him feel uneasy.

He heard strange noises, like the sound of ice cracking, and turned to the pond. "Frozen!" he screeched. Lyle was halfway above water, while her twin was underwater.

Lyle suddenly awoke when she felt how cold the water had become, but she couldn't pull herself from the hard ice.

"LILY!" she screamed, beating on the ice. Lily was trapped in the frozen pond water, unconscious. "She can't survive in there long! Go get help!" she told the deku shrub. Dinko hurried towards the main fountain as fast as his stubbed legs would carry him.

She was scared, weakened and now alone.


	2. Chapter 2 What is this i dont even

**Gogatsu**

"_What is this I don't even..."_

**Chapter 002**

As they rode towards the Zora fountain, dusk began to fall. Usually, they would make it there before the north gate of the fountain closed, but Gogatsu knew that if night arrived they had no chance at making it there before the next day.

"It's starting to get dark…" Link looked around, a bit a fear was visible on his face.

"It'll be okay" Gogatsu yawned, "Night isn't all that dangerous." She swung the reigns up high and the horse halted movement.

"Have you actually _been_ out here at night?" Link asked, crossing his arms.

"Nope." She got off the horse. "But I think this is a great spot to set up camp." Gogatsu patted the ground with her hand before starting to unload Choshoku's load.

"Don't you know skeletons come out of the ground!"

"Oooh, Scary."

"What about monsters."

"I'm sorry, _how _old are you?"

"What about Re-deads or Likelikes or Poes?"

"You're afraid of _those_?" Gogatsu laughed.

"Who _isn't_ afraid of those?"

Gogatsu sighed; the young boy generally confused her.  
><em>Of all the things he could be afraid of…<em>

"Listen, kid, I don't know _where_ you're from, but I don't think you were taught any common sense or decency, so I'll give you a pass on this." she stopped unpacking for moments, getting her thoughts together.  
>"Wait… <em>where<em> did you say you were from again?"

"I'm from Hyrule." Link answered, a bit annoyed, as he got off of Choshoku.

"Well," She sighed, " You know the old history…" she unloaded a her sleeping-roll to the ground.  
>"…The <em>really<em> old history..." She started to eye him carefully as he joined her in unloading things off the horse.  
>"…Do your parents live in a cave or something…?" She leaned her cheek on her hand, with her elbow upon the unrolled bed.<p>

"I never actually knew them." Link stopped, his face blank. Gogstsu saw only a single bit of sadness in his eyes. Neither a smile nor a frown was formed on the faces of either. A small chill filled the air as the dusk began to settle. They stood for a small while just staring.

"Who raised you?" She broke the gaze, starting to undo her bedroll. She unfolded and shook it out, letting it fall back onto the dirty ground.

"The Deku tree, I was raised a Kokiri."

"Kokiri, eh?" she smiled, she had thought the worst, but now she was at least happy he was raised by someone. His historical knowledge made her even more curious, though, as to why he didn't know anything about modern Hyrule.  
>"Did The Deku Tree forget to tell you the country's more recent history?"<p>

"No."

"Then why don't you know it?"

"I wasn't raised by that one."

"What?" she looked up, confused. "…But you said…?"

"I know."

She sighed and her eyes spun in a circle. "_Children._"

They continued to set up their makeshift camp- she pitched a tent and despite both of them being against it, they set their bedrolls side-by-side inside the tent. It surprised him how brave she was- not a lot of girls showed bravery in Hyrule…the Hyrule _he_ was from, at least. Maybe a lot had changed, a lot he was unaware of- he was curious and fearful at the same time.

They said nothing as they lay in the tent; it was awkward.  
>The night seemed endless; too, as they just barely shifted in their sleeping bags, they became tenser.<br>_I'm sharing a tent with a stranger I just met.  
>I don't know this person.<br>_It only brought restlessness and a little more fear.

The shadows of the night danced around them, but the shadows were beautiful figures. If it hadn't been so awkward, he wouldn't have known whether to feel impressed or scared to death.

He was kind of glad he was seven again; otherwise he'd be sleeping outside. She'd have been a lot more defensive and left him to fend for himself in the middle of the field near sunset. It wouldn't be hard, usually, to fend off monsters with just his sword- the only thing that came with him besides the clothes on his back- but it would be tiresome, as he would not be able to sleep whilst defending himself.

It was sort of comforting that Gogatsu was there to help him out. He wondered, though, if she held plenty of secrets of her own. _Why was a Gerudo out in the middle of Hyrule field? Did the gods destine her to be there at the time I arrived?_

_What is my reason for being here?_

He couldn't answer any of the questions on his own. He needed to find a fairy fountain or something. He silently prayed that all the fairy fountains and springs stayed in the same place- it would be so helpful if they did.

"…G-goodnight…" Gogatsu shifted uncomfortably.

He didn't feel like responding to her at the moment. He didn't like it there.

Eventually, Link took a deep breath and fell asleep.

He awoke at the flicker of lantern-light to see shadows dancing around the tent- drooping, moaning, and slow shadows. Link gulped and tried to stay silent. _That stupid Gerudo_, he thought to himself, trying not to scream. He pulled his hand out of his bedroll and his eyes darted around for his sword.

It was sadly nowhere within his reach- that he wouldn't make noise or wake Gogatsu getting to. He cursed himself. He had bee the one complaining, why did he have to let his guard down? She would soon wake up anyway, he guessed, with the dark monsters near them.

The sounds got louder and louder- something was rustling outside of the tent, breathing heavily. One dead voice chuckled.  
>"I think they're travelers." He whispered between his laughs.<br>"Omy_goron_ do you think they're scared of the dark?"

"There's a lamp on, bless their souls." A more feminine voice sounded.

Still, though, both voices were sinister and…dark. Scratchy, deep voices that rung a familiar groan at every sentence end.

Link decided it was better sooner than later and curled out of his bedroll, attempting to make the loudest movements during the idle chatter. The fools chatted on and on standing by the tent while he unsheathed his sword.

He gulped and he brushed back the tent-flap with the blade. The creatures were on the side of the tent. He took a deep, silent breath and dodge-rolled outside of the tent, jumping into a fighting stand and holding his sword out in front of him- poised and ready to inflict some serious damage.

The two monsters tilted their heads and smiled. Their eyes were black holes in their faces, and their mouths were no different. They had no lips, no nose, and no eyebrows. Their "faces" were sunken into a dark, wrinkly, brown-green-yellow flesh. They wore no clothes and their bodies looked old and long dead- every rib and hipbone was visible. He tried not to look at any gender indicators

Link tried to move, but he couldn't- he hadn't seen one of those in years- a re-dead.  
>He had warned Gogatsu, the stupid, inexperienced Gerudo- he had warned her!<p>

"I'm Been'd'al" her scraggly fingers stretched towards her chest and her dark, tooth-less and gum-less smile stretched wide. Her eyes still black voids.

Link stood still, awaiting a stilling shriek or an attack but nothing happened. The two re-deads stood still, the one with a feminine voice put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Royal _Princesses_! Gerld, we scared him." She looked, somewhat worriedly, to her companion.

Link gulped, and head Gogatsu awakening in the tent.

Gogatsu looked around, clutching her sheets and surveying in the light for her new friend. She got up, assuming he was outside, as there would be no other place he could possibly be. She brushed back the flap with her hand to see Link with the sword and followed his gaze to the re-deads.

"Oh, hello!" She piped up in her drowsy state. "Are you night traveling?"

Link, completely confused, lowered his sword a tiny bit, and focused on Gogatsu.

"Yes, we were night-traveling back home. It's near here, would you like to spend the night? We have warm beds and- gosh! I think mother Freineen made a lovely whiplash stew, too."

"Thank you so much, these bedrolls are so uncomfortable." Gogatsu got up and dusted off her pants, though there had been a lack of dust in the first place.

"Gerld will help you pack up."

Gerld, the one who had a more male voice bowed with a hand in front and a hand in back, and headed to disarm the tent.

Link kept looking back and forth, amazed and dazed at what was happening.  
>Re-deads? Speaking? Re-deads offering a warm bed to travelers? It was too sketchy!<br>Or was it?


End file.
